


Turning the Page

by dcormier



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/F, but my friend rlly wanted it, so here it is, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcormier/pseuds/dcormier
Summary: Rosa Diaz is struggling to accept who she is, so she goes to the only person who can help.





	Turning the Page

She came in like a storm. Holt looked up from his papers to the door being locked shut by one Rosa Diaz. He leaned back in his chair and took his glasses off, giving her as much of a quizzical look as his face would allow as she turned to face him with a more sullen expression than usual. 

“Diaz, is something bothering you?” 

She stood in silence for a few seconds, looking down at her feet like she was a child being scolded by the principal. 

“How did you know you were gay?”

A beat. 

“Diaz, that’s a very personal question to be asking me.” Holt was taken aback by her question. Their relationship had always been based off of a lack of interest in each other’s personal lives, which was why the two got along so well. 

“No, I didn’t mean for it to...I just...” She shuffled, trying to find the right words. They were in the air ready for her to grab, but she couldn’t make sense of them. 

“Sit, Rosa.” 

She did as she was told, fiddling with her hands on her lap as she once again avoided eye contact with him. 

“I’m...I thought I had myself figured out. But then, she...I don’t know who I am anymore. It scares me.” She said the words as if she was speaking to herself in an empty room, and not to her boss. 

Holt was silent for a moment, looking past the brunette and out the window where he could see Gina teasing Amy over her new haircut with a mischievous grin. He had understood for a while, even if Rosa hadn’t. 

“I was young,” he began, his eyes flicking back to Rosa. “And I was always taught that it was wrong. But I knew it wasn’t.” He leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on the desk. “You need to realise, Diaz, you’re not discovering you’re a new person. You’re just turning over the page, and discovering more about yourself. It’s not a bad thing, and it’s certainly not something to be ashamed of.” 

She nodded, taking in his words. Lifting her head, she gave him a weak smile. It was still more than usual, so he took that as a positive smile. He knew the conversation was over, and she’d expect him to act as if it had never happened. They always had understood each other. 

As she unlocked the door, Holt leaned back in his chair and placed his glasses back on his face. 

“She feels the same way, you know,” he called as she opened the door. 

She paused. 

Her smile grew bigger.


End file.
